One frequently wishes to share a particular, immediate experience with another person who is not physically close by. For example, an individual attending an event, such as an outdoor concert, may want several of his friends (all of them geographically dispersed) to see what he is seeing at that moment.
Many wireless telephones now have the capability to record video images, functioning either as a camera or camcorder, or having a camcorder attachment. Presently available systems permit a user of a telephone camera/camcorder to post completed photos or videos to an Internet location for viewing by others. For example, a telephone camera/camcorder may be used to record an event (producing still or video images), with the recording subsequently posted on a Web site using an Internet based video or photo sharing service such as FLICKR® or YouTube®. Using these approaches, events can be recorded and played back at a later time, but they cannot be both experienced and shared in real time.